


Always in Waking

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, scared jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Jason has a nightmare and calls Dick in a state of panic.





	Always in Waking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC comics, or their affilliations. I'm just a happy little fic writer who hopes you enjoy the ride.

          Teeth from a crowbar dig into his skin and Jason grimaces. He will not scream. He won't. Pain courses through him, his breathing a wheezing rattle. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. It's quiet for a long while when a noise catches his attention. It starts quiet, but as it echoes around the room, there's laughter. It's  _his_. Jason's eyes snap open and he searches frantically for the clown. He tries to drag himself away and the crowbar hits him upside the head. He flinches, ducking his face so that the next swing hits his shoulder. Gloved hands grab onto him, flipping him onto his back. 

          His next breath is more of a gasp as the Joker swings fast and hard at his ribs, cackling madly. Jason tries to curl on himself, but the Joker scolds him, mocking seeping out of his tone. 

          "Now, now, little bird. Don't be shy. This is your punishment, after all. It's time to face the music. Or, I suppose in your case, it's a crowbar."

          Jason's eyes widen as Joker raises the bar over his head and it comes toward his face, air seeming to bend to allow its passage. Jason flinches hard, jolting himself awake. He screams, the sound hoarse as he finds himself surrounded by soft white material. Pressing his hands to it, Jason screams again.  _No, no, no._ He scrambles back, but his feet are caught. He thrashes, trying to get away. He falls a short distance as his feet come free and the ground forces him to reevaluate his situation. He skitters back until he's pressed up against the wall and he puts a fist to his mouth, trying to calm himself down. 

          Nothing seems to help, so he manages to crawl his way back over to his nightstand. He's shaking so hard, he can barely put the passcode into his phone and scroll through his contacts. There's a noise outside his apartment and Jason jumps, reaching for the gun under his pillow and pressing his back up against the nightstand. He taps a contact without looking and taps the phone against his forehead, his breathing labored. 

          " _Yeah, Jaybird. What's up?"_

          Shame burns through Jason when his only response is a choked sob. Dick immediately changes over into big brother mode and asks him what wrong. Jason is barely coherent enough to respond, another noise outside his apartment jolting him into action, aiming his gun at the door. Words flop from his mouth without his permission and he stumbles over his own tongue to answer Dick's questions. 

          " _It's okay, Jay. I'm on my way._ _I'm coming._ "

          Jason waits, shaking and paranoid. Every sound and every movement makes it worse. The rustle of the curtain has him rushing to close the window. He stumbles to his knees as he hears people talking outside his apartment and he hides behind the nightstand for cover. A baby cries somewhere and Jason tries to cover his ears, curling as tight as he can. It's too loud.  _It's too loud._ He can hear an argument on the floor below him and a door slamming shut loudly enough to be gunfire. The tears drip down his face faster as a floodlight flicks on outside, sweeping through his window. Footsteps on his level make the floor under his hands vibrate.  _Stop, please, just stop._

          Thy crying is more insistent and Jason begs for it to stop. There's screaming in the alley below and cars down in the street. Honking, beeping, crashing, slamming. Jason hears a door creak open down the hall and suddenly he's back in his coffin, the wood barely giving as he slams his hands against it. He cups his hands over his ears and he can hear the blood pounding through his body. His own heartbeat shakes him so hard, he's glad he's on the ground.  _Thud. Thud._ Jason startles.  _Thud._ ** _Thud._**  

          His mouth runs dry as there's a banging that follows. It's on his own door, he's sure of it.  _Thud._ Jason weeps, agony sweeping through him.  _Thump._ The crowbar smacks on his flesh.  _Thud._ _Thud, **thump.**_ His shoulders shake and sob bursts from his mouth.  _Crack!_ Another door slams. Open or shut, he doesn't know. His clock ticks on the wall.  _Tick...Tock...Tick....thud. **Thump.**_

          He screams inside his own mind, hoping to drown out everything else with his own sound.  _Thud. **Thump.**_ Jason starts to hyperventilate.  _It's still there, birdbrain. **I'm** still here!_  A wide smile, cackling laughter. Jason gasps for breath he doesn't have. He screams, the cacophony of noise joining in with it. He's drowning in it, crying, sobbing. The noise from the explosion follows and Jason's skin burns.  _Too hot. Too hot!_ He pants.  _Thud. Thud._

           _Stop! Stop!_

          The noise continues until his apartment falls silent.

          Jason's head lolls between his knees and his eyes are blank. Breaths shudder out of him only by the natural need to breathe.

          There's a knock on a door, and footsteps pacing back and forth. Jason can't hear it. He's still. He's quiet. He's silent.

         

          The door to the apartment complex opens on the bottom floor to admit one Dick Grayson. The clerk looks up at him, his expression quizzical. 

          "I'm here to see a Jason Peters. Apartment 8B."

          "I'm not supposed to let you go up. Only family."

          "Have you seen him, or heard anything?"

          "I'm not supposed to tell you. As I said, it's family only."

          Dick is already on a short fuse and after Jason's panicked call, he  _needs_ to see his brother  _now._ "Look." Dick glances at his name tag. "Phillip. My brother is up there and he needs me. I  _have_ to see him."

          "Brother?" Phillip says. "You shoulda' just said so. Go on up. It's almost midnight, so try to keep it down."

          Dick thanks him mostly because of formality and being raised by Bruce Wayne. He races up the stairs and finds Jason's apartment on the second floor. He knocks, calling for his brother and ignoring the advice to keep it down even when the next door neighbor opens his door and starts yelling at him. 

          "People are trying to sleep! You guys are lucky I didn't get out my bat when the screaming started!"

          Dick stiffens. "Screaming?"

          "That guy is nuts. I'm sure of it. Only reason he's still here is 'cuz he actually pays his bills."

          "Just.... let me handle it, okay? I'll try to keep it down, but I've got no guarantees."

          He curls his lip. "Eehhh, fine. Not like I care."

          Dick nods. "Good."

          He proceeds to kick in the door and close it behind him when he sees the man's flabbergasted look. He doesn't ask questions, only closing his door and retreating to the further rooms of his home. 

          "Jay?" Dick calls. "Jaybird? Where are you, buddy?"

          He doesn't get an answer. He walks carefully through the rooms. Each and ever surface and shelf is meticulously ordered. He spots two bookshelves full of books, all ordered by author and genre. The kitchen is clean. The floors are all swept and Dick has to hold back a laugh. Jason has more ambition than three of him put together.

          The bedroom is the last place he checks, feeling the frame for tripwires or traps. Finding both is a relief. He disarms them and opens Jason's door. The room is clean, just like everything else, but the bed is a mess. The sheets are torn and half-fallen onto the floor. 

          "Jason?"

          He gets no response. Dick spots a gun just next to his bed on the nightstand and that's when he sees him. He's curled up next to the sturdy wooden stand, the second gun in his right hand. He's barely holding onto it, like it's an afterthought. His breathing is shallow.

          "Jay? Hey, Jason? Are you okay?"

          He gets no answer and he cradles Jason's head in his hands. His expression is blank, eyes glazed and face slack. Dick gives him a small shake, gently taking the gun from his hand and sliding it back under the pillow.

          "Jason, please. Come on. I'm right here."

          He doesn't respond. Dick shakes his head. 

          "No. Come on, Little Wing. It's okay. Come back to me." 

          Jason is still, and Dick shakes his head again, getting one arm around Jason's back and another under his knees. He groans as he picks Jason up. 

          "You've gotten so heavy, Jaybird. And tall too."

          He takes a look at the bed, frowning at the torn sheets. He turns resolutely away from it, heading out to the living room and putting Jason down on the couch. Jason doesn't make a sound as Dick sits down next to him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

          "Come on, Little Wing. You're scaring me."

          When Jason offers no reply, Dick clutches tighter, one hand rubbing his back and the other springing up to card through his hair. Dick rocks him back and forth, trying to ease him back into reality with something soothing. He stares at the clock on the wall as the minutes tick by and he worries as they near the half-hour mark. He gets up, opening cabinet doors until he finds the glasses and fills one up with water. He returns to the couch, seeing Jason staring blankly at the floor. 

          "Okay, little brother. You're gonna hate me for this, but I have to wake you up now."

          He pours a little of the water on Jason's head, but he doesn't react, the water trailing down his face and dripping off his nose. He gets Jason to take about three swallows of water before he just lets it drizzle out of his mouth. Dick is officially terrified, but Jason needs him now.

          He gets a few ice cubes from the freezer and runs them up and down Jason's arms. He sucks in a breath at their coldness. Good or bad, he's not sure, but it's still a response. 

          "Come on, Jaybird. I need you to wake up." Naturally, no answer comes. "If you don't wake up, I'm gonna put these down your shirt."

          Silence. 

          "Okay, you asked for it."

          Once the ice cubes touch his back and slide down his spine, he arches, eyes flicking to Dick for the first time since he arrived. He looks betrayed for a second before he dissolves into tears.

          Dick lets the ice drop out of his shirt and puts them in the glass of water on the table. He pulls Jason into his arms. 

          "It's okay, Little Wing. It's okay."

          Jason clutches to his back. 

          "What happened?"

          Jason chokes down a sob. "N-Nightmare. Woke up n' thought I was- It was so loud. _Everything was so loud_."

          Dick shushes him. "It's okay. You're okay."

          "I didn't- I didn't know if you'd come."

          "Of course I came. You're my little brother. We may not agree on everything, but I love you and I'd do anything for you."

          Jason lets a fluttery laugh fall from his lips. "Tapped your contact at random."

          "Aww. Shucks. I was hoping I was your first choice."

          Jason clutches to his back a bit tighter. "Shakin' too much to be for sure. Jus' had to pick one."

          "That's okay. I'm glad you decided to call somebody, at least."

          Jason nods fervently. "Thanks."

          "What for?"

          "For even coming."

          Dick cards a hand through Jason's hair and Jason sinks into his embrace a little further. "It's okay. I've got you. Can you describe it to me? What is was like?"

          Jason swallows, shaking his head. " _No. No._ "

          "Shhh. I won't make you. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

          "Just..." Jason sniffs. "Talk to me."

          "Okay." Dick says softly, rubbing Jason's back. "Umm, today, Tim got sick at work and it was all over the news."

          "Shocker."

          "Damian tried to kidnap a walrus from the local zoo."

          Jason laughs weakly. "Again, shocker. I'm surprised he hasn't just started a revolution."

          "I wouldn't put it past him."

          Jason sucks in a breath and Dick quiets him as he starts to cry again. "I-I heard...everything. Loud. So loud."

          Dick nods. "Still can't describe it?"

          "Just.... doors banging, yelling, crying, my own damn heartbeat. The clock. Just... everything."

          "You woke up confused. It happens. It's okay. I think though... we should get you a new bedspread. One that isn't white."

          "Red." Jason murmurs.

          "Okay. We'll make it red." Dick answers, pulling back just a little. "Come on. Let's get you dressed and go for a little walk, okay?"

          Jason nods and Dick helps him back into his bedroom, carefully avoiding the bed itself. Jason changes in the bathroom and comes out wearing a hoodie and sweats. Dick would be willing to bet that he didn't have the energy for much else. 

          He walks him down the steps, tugging the red hood up over his head. Jason walks stiffly, Dick holding onto his arm for support. The clerk watches them leave and Jason waves to him. 

          "Jason, you're this guy's brother?"

          "Mmhmm."

          "You ain't lookin' so hot, pal."

          Jason huffs, straightening a bit. "You looked in the mirror lately?"

          Phillip chuckles. "Obviously your sense of humor has survived. How unfortunate."

          "Come on, Jaybird. Out we go."

          He sucks in a stuffy breath. "I'm comin'. I'm comin'."

          Jason calms down as they walk towards the nearest store. Dick finds that Jason is a lot pickier on bedding than he thought, going for something with a little style other than just plain red. The sheets that he picks out are red with grey designs on them. Flannels, because why buy sheets at all if they aren't expensive to start with. Dick can't really say he blames him. He's always cold these days anyway, no matter what the weather is. Jason picks up some pretzels and a package of almond-bark. Dick subtly puts orange juice in the cart too. Jason would never turn it down. He gets a pack of cigarettes, despite Dick's protests. 

          By the time they get back to the apartment, Jason is feeling a lot better. He's not hunching on himself so badly and he's a bit hungry. He picks the glass off the coffee table when he walks by on his way to the kitchen and dumps it out in the sink. 

          "Go wipe up the water ring." Jason huffs. 

          Dick raises his hands in defense. "Okay. Ookay. I'm going now."

          He snags a towel and heads back out to the living room, wiping up the water ring and tossing the towel in the laundry hamper. 

          Once Jason gets everything put away, Dick helps him strip the bed and remake it with his new sheets and pillowcases. Jason throws the old sheets out into the alley and Dick's eyes widen. 

          "Umm, why?"

          "Some kid will use them, even if I won't. They'll barely be on the street before someone takes them."

          Dick shrugs. "If you say so."

          Jason crawls into the bed and sprawls across the sheets.

          Dick smiles softly, turning to leave. "Night, Jaybird. Don't hesitate to call if you need somebody."

          There's a small shuffle and an intake of breath. " _Wait._ "

          Turning, Dick sees Jason very specifically on one side on the bed. He doesn't say anything, facing away from him. Dick nods quietly. 

          "Do you want me to stay?"

          Jason makes an affirming noise and Dick slips into the other side of the bed, on top of the covers. "If you glom me in my sleep, you'll wake up with a black eye, Dickiebird."

          "Promise, Jaybird?"

          "Shut your face and go to sleep."

          Dick wraps around him right away, hugging Jason as he drifts off. "Don't worry, Little Wing. I'm staying right here."

          Jason growls a little, but he doesn't try to get away.

          When morning comes, Dick knows for a fact that he cuddled with Jason all night, so he checks both of his eyes for soreness. When he doesn't find anything, he runs to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Dick is horrified to see one of his eyes colored around with black Sharpie.

          "JASON!"

          "You were warned! Don't make me say I told you so!" he calls back, probably from the kitchen.

          Whatever he's making smells pretty good, so Dick rubs his eyes sleepily and saunters out of the bathroom. "You are so lucky I'm hungry, or I would kill you right now. It'll take me days to get this off."

          Jason shrugs. "I'm sure you'll live." He flips an omelet in his frying pan before pausing and turning to Dick. "Thank you. For staying, I mean."

          Dick smiles. "All you need to do is ask, Little Wing. Even if you do draw on my face in permanent marker."

          "Yeah, whatever." Jason huffs. "Now, stop being such a sap before I kick you out of my house." 

 


End file.
